Monde inversé d'Hermione
by hp-drago
Summary: Hermione va être envoyée dans un monde parallèle ou tout est inversé ! Elle va se retrouver chez les Serpentards avec Harry et Ron. Sauf que Drago, Blaise et Pansy vont être à Gryffondor !Mais quand est il de son double maléfique ?


**Résumé :** Cette fois Hermione va être envoyée dans un monde parallèle ou tout est inversé ! Elle va se retrouver chez les Serpentards avec Harry et Ron. Sauf que Drago, Blaise et Pansy vont être à Gryffondor !

Mais quand est il de son double ? Elle va se retrouver dans le monde de la gentille Hermione !

**Disclamer : Tout à JKR**

**BONNE LECTURE**

* * *

**PDV GENTILLE HERMIONE**

**Dans son monde **

Ce matin, je me lève à 9 heures pour terminer de ranger mes affaires avant la rentrée de demain à Poudlard. J'avais fini mes achats, ma valise était faite, je suis fin prête pour ma dernière année.

- Oh non ! Pas déjà ! Je hais ce réveil.

Je descends déjeuner puis me prépare avant de partir. Je dis au revoir à mes parents.  
En arrivant à la gare Kings road, je suis toute excitée de revoir ma meilleure amie Ginny ainsi que son frère et Harry. Sur le quai 9 3/4, personne n'est encore arrivé alors je décide de monter et de m'installer en attendant mes amis.

- Alors sang de bourbe t'a passé de bonnes vacances ? Me dit Malfoy  
- Tiens sale fouine tu es déjà là ! grognait Hermione  
- Oui en effet ! Dit il toujours imbu de lui-même.

Puis il repart avec Pansy à son bras.  
J'entends du bruit dans le couloir puis, Ginny me saute dessus.

- Tu m'as trop manqué !  
- A moi aussi ! Dis je moitié hystérique

Bien sur, je dis la même chose a Harry et Ron. Le train démarre et pendant tout le voyage nous parlons de nos vacances. Les garçons partent pour aller se changer et Ginny et moi, tout en continuant de parler, commençons à nous habillées.  
Le train s'arrête ce qui veut dire que nous sommes arrivés, on descend puis des diligences sont là pour nous amener au château.  
On entre dans la grande salle, et une fois que les premières années sont répartis dans les maisons, Dumbledore prend la parole.

- Chers élèves, bienvenue à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année, les sorties au Pré au lard seront autorisées si les premières et deuxièmes années sont accompagnés avec un 6 ème et 7 ème années. La forêt est toujours interdite. Nos deux préfets en chef, qui partageront un appartement en commun en espérant qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas sont Mlle Granger de Gryffondor et Mr Malfoy de Serpentard après le repas veuillez venir rejoindre Mc Gonagall.

Les élèves applaudissent.

- Oh non ! Je rêve je suis avec cette fouine.  
- Ma pauvre Mione, bonne chance ! Me dit Ginny.

Le repas fini je me dirige vers la table des professeurs suivi de cette sale petite fouine.  
Mc Gonagall nous explique nos fonctions cette année (qui sont longue mais ca ne me dérange pas) j'écoute attentivement alors qu'on dirait que Malfoy n'en a rien à foutre ! Rrrrr ! Il n'énerve déjà ! Je ne supporte pas avec son air arrogant et à se croire supérieur aux autres sous prétexte que c'est un sang pur ! On arrive devant le tableau ou un lion et un Serpent s'affrontent, je trouve que ça nous ressemble bien. Je vois même Malfoy esquisser un sourire, un sourire sans joie certes mais un sourire.

Mc Gonagall donne le mot de passe « Querelles. » Ca aussi ca nous va bien !

Elle nous laisse entrer puis s'en va. En m'avançant dans le salon, j'ouvre grand la bouche et regarde tout émerveillé. Les couleurs sont un mélange de vert et rouge. C'est assez joli. On y trouve tout pour se détendre mais aussi des tables de travail. Ouf ! Je suis sauvée. La cheminée est allumée, la lumière qu'elle dégage donne une ambiance conviviale mais la douce voix de Malfoy jette un froid.

- Tu as l'air encore plus stupide comme ça Granger !

Malfoy vient de me faire descendre brutalement de mon rêve. Il m'énerve ! Au fond du salon on peut voir 3 portraits, celle du milieu doit être la salle de bain, dessus il y a la mer avec un ciel étoilé, comme celui de dehors. Le portrait de gauche c'est ma chambre avec une lionne qui est assise et qui nous observe , donc celui de droite c'est la chambre de Malfoy ou est un Serpent. Il s'en va dans sa chambre sans même un mot.

- Mais toi aussi Malfoy, passe une bonne nuit ! Tsss, mal poli ! grognais je

Je vais voir ma chambre, aux couleurs de Gryffondor bien sur, au milieu trône un lit à baldaquin avec une immense armoire sur la droite et sur la gauche il y a un bureau et une petite bibliothèque. A coté du lit il y a une petite coiffeuse. Je vais voir la salle de bain, il y a une douche et une baignoire et aussi 2 lavabos. Puis pleins de placards ! Trop bien je vais pouvoir étaler mes affaires ! Je décide de prendre un bon bain chaud mais je ne peux pas être tranquille 2 minutes il faut que Malfoy entre.

- Aaahh ! hurlait Drago  
- Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer ! Hurlai je  
- Si tu crois que je rêvais de voir une sang de bourbe nue qui ressemble à un boudin, tu te trompes !  
- Et ba si la vue te déplait, arrête de mater et sort !

Il sort. Je lui crie.

- Pervers !

Je l'entends ronchonner derrière la porte. A la fin de mon bain, je m'habille rapidement puis pars me coucher.

* * *

Après ma bonne nuit de sommeil, je pars dans la salle de bain pas réveillée. J'ouvre la porte et je vois, Malfoy nu. Il se retourne.

- Ba va y entre ! Je ne te dirais rien !  
- C'est un prêté pour un rendu !

Je sors en claquant la porte. Beurk ! J'ai vu le Prince des Serpentard nu ! Beurk ! Beurk ! Beurk !

* * *

**A suivre …**

**0o0**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui sera par la suite aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé.

Par contre on oublie pas qu'il est toujours en cours de construction !

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/monde-inverse-d-hermione . html (sans les espaces et parenthèses)

**BONNE LECTURE**


End file.
